The Wizard Chronicles
by FanFictionWriterWithBadGrammar
Summary: Reboot of The Exiled Prince (Adopted from Caelus Lucis Caelum). Spiritron-Hacker!Tatsuya, Esper!Tatsuya, OOC!Tatsuya. Possible Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: Nightmare of 2062 ~ Origin ~**

Maya Yotsuba let out a sigh as she finished her last paperwork for the day. With a silky wavy black hair and jazzberry jam eyes, she's a woman full of feminine charms and enchanting mature beauty. Considered as one of, if not the most powerful magicians in the world and one of the Seven Sages, Maya was very famous among the magician families, mostly the Ten Master Clans and Hundred Families, the International Magic Association, and throughout the entire world.

Being the current and third Head of the Yotsuba Family, one of the two most powerful families among the Ten Master Clans, Maya has a lot of tons of responsibilities not only just to the Yotsuba Household and its Branch Families but also to the respective regions they've influenced. For the Yotsuba, they monitor the regions surrounding the Japanese capital mostly the regions of Toukai, Gifu, and Nagano. As the body who managed these regions, Maya had to give a status report on the upcoming Ten Masters Clans Conference. And there's the issue of announcing her heir...

Leaning her back on the soft cushion of her chair, Maya gazed on scene behind her window As the sky slowly turned into pitch black. Her thoughts was on her niece Tatsuya and his father, who were exiled from the family by the previous clan leader and elders of the Yotsuba clan due to them being a "disgrace" in the entire clan. Up to this day, it still bugged her why her uncle Eisaku and the rest of the Yotsuba elders just let those two leave the Yotsuba. It was a risky move, considering that former brother-in-law of hers knows some valuable information that might be used against them.

She asked the elders about that judgement of theirs but they assured to her that they wipe off any traces of knowledge regarding the Yotsuba Family from the man's mind using her sister's Mental Interference Magic. In Maya's perspective, she doubted that her elder twin sister completely erased all Yotsuba related from that man's mind. Maya knows her sister very well and how she loved that man with all of her heart, the woman suspected that her sister might left some minuscle piece of herself within the man's memory banks.

She snorted at that thought.

Love has no place within the Magician Families. The entire purpose for marriage was to produce an heir that will continue the legacy and lineage of the family in the future. It was simple as that and yet her elder twin sister did otherwise.

Her sister, Miya, fell in love with a man with no grandiose background or whatsoever and whose redeeming quality was his exclusively high amount of Psion count. This fact made the current Yotsuba clan leader to internally questioned herself.

What does that former brother-in-law of hers had that made her elder twin to be deeply in love with him?

Before anymore thoughts can flood her mind, a knock on the wooden mahogany door to her office echoed.

"Maya-sama, Miya-sama and the others are here."

"Come in."

The door to her office sprang up, unveiling five personalities; an elderly man, and four women with the two in their teens.

The elderly man who wore a formal black tuxedo was Tadanori Hayama. He was the Head Butler of the Yotsuba Family. As head butler, he takes direct orders from Yotsuba Maya, the current Head of the Family, and serves as her loyal confidant. While he appears as like someone slightly around the 50, he is actually 70 years old.

The woman standing next to him, whose appearance was very identical to Maya in every detail except for her hair which was tied in a ponytail fashion was Maya's older twin sister, Miya Shiba. Miya was a charming woman with jet black hair, white skin, red eyes and a mature beauty that was ten years younger. Her status as the oldest daughter of the Yotsuba Family, and twin-sister to the head of the family permitted her many luxuries. She was gentle, polite, and lady-like in all of her responses and attitude towards others. She had perfect etiquette when dealing with people during social events.

Beside Miya was a teenage girl that have the same looks as her. This teenager is Miyuki Shiba, Miya's daughter from her second husband and Maya's niece and one of the Yotsuba heir candidates. She is a lovely, beautiful girl with jet black hair and pretty red eyes, who captivates whoever sets their eyes on her. Her arms and legs are slim, slender without looking too unhealthy. The members of the Yotsuba Family would always referred to her as a daughter of a goddess, the word referencing to Miyuki's inherited beauty from her mother.

Behind them were two females who also looked similar with each other and were wearing black tuxedo suits similar to Tadanori's. The first older woman was Honami Sakurai, Miya Shiba's Guardian. With a short dark brown hair that reached on her neck and purplish red eyes, for a servant of her status she is a beautiful maiden in her own right. A cheerful, lively woman who does not seem to feel the weight of her personal history, she was Miya's confidant and friend despite the large gap of their social status.

The second woman rather, a teenage girl, was Honami's niece and Miyuki's Guardian, Minami Sakurai. Her face is very identical to her aunt except for her eyes who were dark brown in color. She is dedicated and loyal in her duty as a Guardian for the Yotsuba. She is polite to all, but can't hide her emotions well when she wants to and seems to stick to her rigid professionalism.

"Good evening, Maya."

"Good evening, Oba-sama."

Miya and Miyuki greeted the Yotsuba head, with Miyuki bowing her head together with Honami and Minami in respect and greetings. Behind them Tadanori closed the door.

"It's good to see you Ane-ue, Miyuki. Please have a seat."

Maya gestured her hands to the unoccupied sofas which Miya and her daughter took for themselves while their respective Guardians stood behind them. The head butler positioned himself to Maya's right side, a white towel resting on his forearm.

"So what is your business in this time of an hour Ane-ue? I thought that you were busy preparing for Miyuki's moving out to Tokyo tomorrow. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No thank you. Yes we were busy packing her belongings. The reason we came here on the other hand is... Miyuki, hand _it_ to your aunt."

"Yes, Okaa-sama."

From her clasped hand, Miyuki then placed an object on her aunt's wooden desk. It was a black metallic flash drive, with the words "Mystery" printed on its surface in white colored imprint. Seeing the pen drive laid on her desk, Maya's brow quirked in a questioning look.

"A memory storage device?"

Jazzberry jam orbs hovered to Miyuki, as if telling her to laid out the details regarding with the memory stick.

"Yes, Oba-sama. I found it in my room as I was packing my personal things in my luggage, resting on my desk above my entrance results paper."

"Let me guess, this isn't yours?"

At her aunt's query, Miyuki nod her head in confirmation.

"It's strange. Last night I was sure that that thing wasn't in my room before I went to bed."

"We even checked the security footage for any intruders, if any, that sneaked into our estate but we found none."

Miya added, her head shook slightly. Truth to be told, the Yotsuba village was a hidden place that wasn't even located in every Japanese map and it was heavily guarded with an invincible invisible barrier that would make even a seasonal magician exhaust their reserves before he or she can break in.

"I see. So have any of you took the liberty to check what's inside of this?"

As Maya waved the tiny memory device, she couldn't help but be wary of the object or to be precise, what's inside of it. As a magician herself, she knew about Golden Electron Silkworms. A type of Spirit Magic, it's a magic that disables precision weaponry by passing across connections to invade electronic devices. The silkworms don't rewrite the process itself. Instead, they interfere with the output signal and may even alter the signal. This delays the spell activation by hampering the electronic mechanism without triggering the OS or anti-virus programs.

During the border conflicts with Great Asian Alliance, Japanese forces suffered terribly under its effects. That information somehow made the Yotsuba Head to marred her face with a small frown. Knowing who were the first users of such magic, the memory that she suppressed at the back of her mind began to creep out from its chains but Maya in some way managed to rein it back.

"We haven't. We already did an entire scan on it and it didn't have any "malicious" content whatsoever. So we can assume that it's safe to take a peek."

"Then let's take a peek then. I wanted to see what's inside of this mysterious device. Tadanori, if you would."

"Yes, Maya-sama."

Maya said with a smile grazing on her luscious lips, her hand waving the flash drive towards the butler's direction who obediently received said device from his Mistress before he inserted it into one of the drive slots of the screen terminal inside the room. Honami and Minami who were standing behind their Mistresses raised their guard, even if Miya had confirmed that the device had no threat. Grabbing the remote, Tadanori pressed a specified button and an instant the video screen lit up with a single video template present, titled "Mystery Within Mysteries".

"A video template?"

Miya voiced out her surprise as she was expecting something, like documents or any other conspicuous files.

"Then let us have a look. Tadanori."

With Maya's approval, Tadanori pressed the play button.

 **EPISODE 1: Nightmare of 2062**

As the title came into view, almost all of the occupants of the room widened their eyes a bit especially Maya.

"Okaa-sama... is this about..."

"Maybe Miyuki... maybe..."

Miya replied with caution as her eyes hovered to her younger twin sister. She knew that this was something that her sister was trying to avoid to be discussed at all costs. But she had to wonder, why is it showing this time of a year?

 **The year was 2062 AD and much of the world has changed ever since most of humanity discovered "magic" during a terrorist attack on the US soil about 63 years ago, leading all nations of Earth on a vehement research on gaining such abilities. Unfortunately though, the year 2062 was a time of war. The Third World War broke out leading almost all nations as belligerents on each side of the conflict.**

 **There were two major factors that caused the war. First was the advancement of agricultural production through solar-powered industries in 2020, leading to a temporary population boom. The second factor was the radical drop in temperature of the entire planet for reasons unknown around 2030, deteriorating the world's overall food supply on a massive scale.**

"This is like a history class." Maya commented which all the people inside the room agreed. Though her mind was on something else.

 **While the effects were felt less in developed countries, it greatly affected the emerging industrial nations already experiencing an accelerated demographic explosion brought on by radical economic growth. What occurred next started the conflicts. Inhabitants of the northern regions of China tried to illegally cross the frontier with Russia, to escape the drop in temperature and desertification. Russia deported the illegal immigrants, because environmental migration is not recognized as legal under international law.**

 **Following Russia's harsh treatment of the Chinese migrants, China accused Russia of lack of humanitarianism, while Russia simply replied that they were following international law. Talks between Russia and China became more aggressive, until they eventually broke down. The incident would later influence several other events, such as low-scale conflicts over resources, and would be the primary trigger for World War Three.**

"And we all know what happened after that." Miya said, her face portraying a grim expression knowing the atrocities that would follow after.

 **Caused by the infighting for food and resources, World War Three officially began in 2045. This leads to the establishment of the International Magic Association, originally created to prevent the use of nuclear weapons by allowing Magic Technicians to free themselves from the yokes of the countries they belonged to and by permitting them to intervene with their skills in border disputes. Whether it was their own country or their enemy's country, they were required to stop the deployment of nuclear weapons**

 **No country was able to stay neutral.**

 _"All of it is now printed on every history books."_ Honami thought inwardly. As a servant of the Yotsuba, people like her weren't allowed to speak without any permission from their Mistress.

 **Getting back on the present time, amidst the dark sky and the raging seas Genzou Yotsuba, clad in a distinct Yotsuba combat suit, set his vicious eyes on the land covered with city lights over the horizon. He was the current head of the Yotsuba clan; one of Japan's Ten Master clans. Beside him were his brother Eisaku Yotsuba, and his brother-in-law and current head of the Kuroba Branch Family, Juuzou Kuroba.**

All the occupants of the room were surprised to see the elders of their clan in their prime, especially Maya and Miya. All of them knew that it was the time when the Yotsuba went to rescue Maya from her kidnappers.

"Ojii-sama, and Eisaku-ojiisama look so young. Even Juuzou-ojiisama too." Miyuki spoke softly, her eyes sparkled in awe and reverence as she glanced on her grandfathers' young physical appearance.

The same could be said with Minami. She admired the elders of the Yotsuba with all of her heart. Seeing her niece's excited eyes, Honami just slightly smiled.

 **Behind them were 27 other men, all of which were members of the Yotsuba clan and wore combat suits similar to Genzou's. Aboard on there private maritime vessel, all of them stood in combat positions, both hands stretched out and were gazing towards the area of land in front of them, their eyes screaming for blood. Screaming retribution against Dahan.**

"Otou-sama..." Both the twins said as they watched their father portraying a furious face akin to a tiger that wanted to pounce its target with fury.

 **There was a reason behind this urge for bloodbath. Three days before, Genzou's daughter Maya Yotsuba,** **was kidnapped by anonymous perpetrators in Taipei when she was visiting as part of a cultural exchange program sponsored by the Asian branch of the International Magic Association. Maya's disappearance wasn't due to unknown reasons but rather, an obvious abduction. Kouichi Saegusa, who was visiting Taipei with Maya, is currently suffering from lacerations and broken bones in his right hand and right leg and the loss of his right eye due to his battle during the kidnapping.**

Maya's face turn into a slight scowl. She knew at that time that they were outclassed and outmatched at that time but still she was angry at Kouichi for leaving her in the hands of her captors.

She knew it wasn't right but at that time, her heart was filled with feelings of betrayal and disbelief.

 **Kouichi's condition is still worrisome. After all, Kouichi is not only his younger daughter's boyfriend, but also her fiancé. Rather than Kouichi, who was severely injured while escaping the abductor's grasp, his worries were naturally more concentrated on Maya, who the kidnappers had made off with. To be honest, he was gripped more by feelings of anger and bitterness toward Kouichi than feelings of worry. He brazenly returned alone from his cowardice while his daughter was taken away.**

 **Genzou understood that it wasn't Kouichi's fault. To require such a thing from a mere thirteen-year old boy was cruel and, from looking at the situation, the criminals placed more importance on Maya. It could be said that Kouichi got entangled in Maya's kidnapping and was left with one eye for all eternity. Even the Head of the Saegusa clan offered their help to the Yotsuba clan upon hearing on his son's condition, but Genzou had to refuse.**

"I didn't know that. But why did Otou-sama refused the Saegusa's help?" Miya questioned in confusion to which the same thought occurred to everyone.

"If such thing didn't happen, all could have ended differently."

On Maya's words, everyone fell silent. Miya glanced at her twin with a small knowing frown. She knew how her sister fell head over heels for Kouichi during that time, how they were so perfect with each other only to head in a disastrous break up.

It was his incompetence that lead to ending what would be a promising relationship and the reason why Maya did not believe in the notion of "love". But like her father said, Kouichi wasn't to blame. He just like Maya, were victims of opportunity. Miya knew that Maya knows about this too.

 **Since the identity of the abductors and the whereabouts of Maya** **had been attained courtesy of the Kurobas, a furious Genzou immediately depart to Dahan in haste with a selected few in tow. Their intelligence had led them to Quanzhou where a subdivision of Kulunfang Institute's research laboratory is located. Kunlunfang Institute is Dahan's magician development group. The evil rumours of that place would not die any more than the ones about The Fourth Institute which the Yotsuba are now the actual masters of, but are entirely different. The content of those rumors with regards to females is so bad that Genzou could not bear to hear them fully.**

It wasn't that hard for Miyuki to understand such statement. She somehow felt shivers creeping on every inch of her hair, both of her hands found its way on her shoulders.

 **Though he expected a worst case scenario, as a father Genzou couldn't fully accept that his youngest daughter would be defiled, violated, and experimented on by unknown men... Imagining such things almost made him go into berserk mode!**

"I would be in such rage if I ever find my daughter on the hands of such atrocious men." Tadanori spoke in understanding. After all, like Genzou he was also a father and a parent.

 **"Raghh!"**

 **Genzou screamed in anger and urgency, his arms and hands stretched outward in front as he expelled a continuous amount of magic power. He wasn't the only one doing such arduous task but almost everyone of the rescue group are doing the same thing.**

 **Its not that they were throwing every amount of their Psions on nothing. The land of Quanzhou is just visible on their eyes but it was out of their reach due to a strong and invisible barrier that has been erected, forcing them to halt their advances and forcibly create a hole on it in order to pass through. And they were locked in such state for almost 3 hours.**

Everyone's eyes though widened, were fixated on the oscillating air as dozens of Psions coalesced into a certain point in the empty surroundings.

"Dahan have such thing?"

Miyuki questioned in bewilderment. Being a heir candidate, she was taught about everything from proper etiquette down to countries' specific magic. She never heard of such barrier from one of her lessons or from the books.

The other people too were in the same boat as Miyuki and were surprised by such revelation. In order to establish such impenetrable defense, a strong magician was a requirement.

"Does this mean that they have created such magic at that time?"

"It also begs the question of who is the magician responsible for erecting a barrier like that."

Maya replied to her older twin's question while adding her two cents, as her eyes went back to the screen.

 **"What kind of barrier is this?"**

 **"I never expect that Dahan could create something like this..."**

 **"Juuzou! Eisaku! Stop worrying about this defensive barrier and focus. I don't care what kind of barrier is this but what I do know is that Maya is just on the other side! And not even this defensive magic can stop me from getting my daughter back!"**

"Otou-sama..." Miya and Maya said in a whisper with almost a tear in their eyes. They knew how their father valued his family and his clan.

"Ojii-sama..." Miyuki whispered, her hands clasped together in front while being moved by her grandfather's concern to her aunt's safety.

The servants, though were trying not too show their emotions, they were very proud of their former clan head on putting such cladestine bravado. It was such principle that all servants of the Yotsuba Family respected and revered Genzou.

 **With those expelled words, Genzou and the others brought all forth of their magic power to another level. Though Genzou had to wonder how on earth does Dahan have such invincible magic? Banishing those thoughts, the Head of the Yotsuba clan inwardly prayed for the wall to break. As if the heavens heard Genzou's heed, a portion of the barrier fluctuated indicating its weakening state.**

 **Seeing the fluctuation, the Yotsuba gave a final push thus tearing a hole through the barrier.**

 _ **"** They managed to do it!"_ Everyone thought as they saw a hole appearing in the air.

 **"Now! Full throttle!"**

 **Juuzou's cry was heard by the helmsman who immediately put the throttle to max speed, speeding the boat against the wavy seas and through the hole. As they managed to get through the seemingly impenetrable defense, Genzou and the members of the Yotsuba clan could only stare at the land in front of them with widened eyes and utter disbelief.**

Now everyone in the room were curious on what just the former Head of the Yotsuba and their kinsmen saw. Maya was on the edge of her seat. This was important to her, ever since that incident her memories on that eventuality was still a blur to her.

 **"What the..."**

 **The land that was filled with brimming city lights that they saw outside the barrier earlier was now replaced by a grass of infernal blaze and wildfire. The instant change of scenery almost froze all the passengers of the boat to their places. As Magic Technicians who fought in the battlefield, witnessing something like this was a norm especially for someone like Genzou. What made him and the others paralyzed in their place however, was a towering figure of a gigantic humanoid being spewing beams of pinkish purple light on any directions from its... seven orifices and fourteen eyes.**

After that scene, the people inside the room had to paused the video. Miyuki, Minami, Maya, Miya, Honami, and Tadanori were portraying the same reactions that the people from the video were also showcasing. All of their bodies were quivering in horror on what they witness. Miyuki had to hug herself in sheer fear, who was then embraced by his mother Miya. Her Guardian Minami, was fighting the urge not to fell down on the floor as she commanded her wobbling feet to support her weight.

"W-What is that thing!?"

Honami couldn't help but to say that aloud with a trembling voice. Almost everyone in the same room have the same thought. Just what is that gigantic being!?

"We don't know... but... its better to continue in order to find out what that... thing is."

Maya said in a logical manner, after she had regained her composure. Yet still, her frame was still shaking.

"I agree. Knowing what actually happened during that incident might give us clues on what that thing is... And maybe give us some insights on what Otou-sama and the others really did during that time. Tadanori-san, please."

Miya supplemented as she kept her red ruby eyes on the screen, gazing intently at the frozen image of what looks like a monster that came out from fairy tales or science fiction-themed novels. Though like her younger twin sister, she too was very curious and intrigued about her father and their kinsmen's exploits in Dahan.

With the remote still on his hand, Tadanori then pressed the play button.

 **As the Yotsubas were literally gaping at the sight behold to them, somewhere within the premises of Guangzhou City the brimming pinkish lights tore throughout specified locations of the megapolis, as said lights run across the entire area like lasers, carving their own destructive paths as they chased one single fellow.**

Everyone inside the room blinked a few times upon seeing a human-sized figure evading the death beams that the monster was spewing out directly from its numerous eyes and mouths.

For some reason, Miya Shiba quickly placed her hand on her chest as if her instinct was telling her to do so. The instant that the Head of the Shiba Family's eyes saw the glimpse of the figure in the screen, she suddenly felt nervous for reasons she cannot pinpoint herself.

Her sudden reaction was left unnoticed however.

"Mom?" Miyuki spoke softly, curious as she watched her mother portraying a worried expression.

As for Maya, she raised her eyebrows at her elder twin's reaction but immediately returned her attention at the screen.

 **This one single fellow, a man whose appearance is in his late twenties, applied some force to his lower limbs allowing him to dodge a death ray coming straight for him by jumping to the left side. His king's mantle flapped and swayed in rhythm with his movements, in accordance to its surrounding environment. In his hand was a double-edged sword, beautifully carved and crafted, its bladed steel made of unknown material gleamed brightly against the hellish, flaming surroundings.**

 **The man's head which was covered with the headpiece of his mantle, tilted slightly, his blue eyes, glowing and shimmering in multitude of colors took a second glimpse towards a certain direction.**

 **"That was close - !"**

When the voice of the guy was spoken through the speakers, Maya Yotsuba couldn't help but think that the voice have some familiarity to it. It was as if she had met the owner of the voice from the past but she could not exactly tell when and where.

However her elder twin sister had the exact opposite reaction as her red ruby eyes were widened like dinner plates.

"What...?" Miya muttered incoherently, her tone laced with disbelief.

She knew that voice. She recognized that voice too well!

The hands that were placed on her chest suddenly clenched tightly, crumpling the fabric thaf was trapped within her hands as the beating inside her chest went faster.

 **He then twisted his body, sensing an incoming death beam forward in an instant. He landed on one of the skyscraper's rooftop, his white shoes skid against the crisp and blackened cemented pavement before he came into a stop near the rooftop's edge. With his full attention directed towards the black titan, the man in a white cloak gave a glance at the said being who was now gathering a huge ton of energy with its six arms.**

 **A single massive black orb came to life, eclipsing the entire megacity while still gaining in size.**

The teens let out a gasp of awe as they saw how this tiny male human very aerodynamic just by watching how he changed his posture while in midair. For the two of them, it felt like they were watching a live action of an anime series.

Though the sense of awe were then immediately washed away when they saw the giant conjured a massive ball of black energy.

"That's huge!" Miyuki exclaimed with shock and fear.

Her reaction was pretty much justified. After all, with just one look any average person could tell that the giant orb packs a punch judging on the sparks it was emitting and how monster was trying to condensed it while pushing whatever kind of energy into it.

 **In response to this, the man, seeing the threat that the massive ball of energy pose placed his sword in front of him, both of his hand gripping on its hilt. He let out one small exhale and an instant, the sword's golden cross-guard unclipped itself from the sword's blade. The blade, in accordance to the "unclipping", responded by altering its surface into a multitude of kaleidoscopic colors before erupting a beam towards the sky, cutting the dark clouds above the metropolis.**

"What kind of magic is that?" Honami spoke as her eyes gazed at the beams of multitude of colors being expelled from the sword.

She had never seen that kind of magic, if it is really magic, in her entire life. And she was also not the only one who had such thought for the people inside the room had same thought in their heads.

Though there was one person who was more interested or anticipating even, to see the visage of the man.

A mixture of emotions swirling inside her chest as her red eyes glimmered in anticipation.

 **And then, the cloak that was covering his face was blown away from the sheer force coming from his sword, unveiling his visage to the entire world, and he let these words escaped from his mouth;**

 **"Whitefields By The Seaside"**  
 **"Vorpal Blade Hakuno"**

 **The city was then engulfed in a white brimming light.**

When the television's screen turned white, the viewers were left dumfounded. Miyuki and Minami were surprised but the adults... their facial expressions were a result of as if their bodies were being poured by ice cold water.

Maya, Honami, and Tadanori had a wide gape formed over their mouths, the unveiled truth was totally a shock to them.

And as for Miya... she could only stay at her seat as her lips quivered while muttering a name that she haven't seen for almost 17 years, with a torrent of mixture of emotions -

"H-Hakuno...?"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: Tatsuya ~Spiritron Hacker**

Miya Shiba couldn't articulate the rightful words as the reel of the video came to an end, her eyes still glued to the blank screen as if she was questioning its legitimacy. The image of her former spouse at the end of the video left her both in surprise and confusion; surprise that her ex-husband, if she believed what the reel showed her was real, appears to be a magician, and confused because from the highlight of the video, it would appear that her ex-lover was several times older than her.

Of course, in her mind, she doubted what she saw in the video.

But a part of her wanted to believe, to accept that everything that she saw, everything that enigmatic storage device had showcased to her and to the other people inside the room was entirely a fact. This other side of Miya's thoughts was somehow influenced by her utmost affection towards her ex-husband, which she chose to marry not because of his high Psion count but because she genuinely loved him.

Ever since they became a married couple, the entire Yotsuba clan only viewed her love as someone who only became a "valuable asset" in order to produce a strong heir worthy of the Yotsuba name. Nothing more, nothing less. Miya could still reminisce how Hakuno gave his full support to her despite the ridicule comments that were thrown at him left and right coming from the members of the Yotsuba itself.

The Yotsuba's mocking attitude worsened when her and Hakuno's child was born.

 _"If everything that I saw, even without any sufficient evidence, was entirely true... then why he did not tell me? Why he kept it away from me?_ "

The current head of the Shiba Branch Family couldn't help herself but feel being betrayed. With all those thoughts swimming in her consciousness, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, shaking the invasive thought that the man whom she deeply loved was lying to her since the beginning.

She opened her eyes which portrayed her unwavering love for her estranged husband.

 _"There has to be a proper reason why he kept all of this a secret... even to me."_

Miya could only rely on that hope.

"Okaa-sama..."

Miyuki muttered softly between her lips when she saw how her mother was affected by what they just saw. From the longest time she had known her mother, Miyuki knows that it was rare for Miya to show any emotions even for her father Tatsurou Shiibara. If she could put a label on her parents' relationship with each other, it would be best to describe it was strained.

There were a few times that her father would make any attempts just to woe her mother but all of those all end up in failures. If anything, her mother would dismiss all of his attempts without being disrespectful or rude.

Her eyes, which she inherited from her beautiful mother, dawned at the television's black screen.

Miyuki was an intelligent child. Seeing how her parents interact with each other during her childhood, she had an inkling that their relationship was platonic at best. When she was growing up, the Yotsuba attendants and even other Branch Families would often comment on how her father was a better man compared to her mother's former husband.

Of course, the knowledge of her mother's previous marriage wasn't something new to Miyuki. The Yotsuba elders and most of her private tutors would often lecture her in choosing a future partner wisely so she could avoid the "unfortunate" event that befalls on her mother. Oftentimes they would tell her how her mother's previous husband and her rumored half-brother were a failure and a disgrace to the entire Yotsuba clan.

The Yotsuba were very ashamed of them that it was deemed a taboo to mutter even their names. Of course, since it was taboo she didn't even know their names especially, as the Yotsuba had labeled, her failure of a brother.

"Well... I did not expect that."

Maya Yotsuba, who was still genuinely surprised at what she just saw, spoke from her desk. After all, the man fighting against a giant humanoid monster showcased in the reel earlier was someone she knows. Someone that she didn't think highly of as far as she could remember. Her jazzberry jam eyes which were coated with a hint of suspicion glanced at her elder twin sister.

Though upon seeing her twin's similar surprised expression, the suspicion from within Maya's thoughts disappeared immediately.

 _"It appears to be that she doesn't know as well..."_

The third Yotsuba Head then set her eyes at the television. She was without a doubt astonished at what she just witnessed and because of that she kind of feeling intrigued at this enigmatic storage device. Or more likely, she was fascinated at the sudden revelation at the end of the clip, especially when it showed the face of her former brother-in-law who happens to unknowingly exist several years in the past.

Not to mention that he was in his twenties at that time of the year!

And there's the fact that he might be a Magician that has been hiding under the Yotsuba's nose for almost 2 years. The black haired mature beauty's thoughts then went back on the "sword magic" that Hakuno used. If she would analyze that clip as Magic Researcher, which all Yotsuba members claimed to be, the stream of photons emitted from that sword where huge amounts of highly condensed Psion particles; a feat that even her who was labeled by the magic community as the strongest Magician in the world could not even imitate or procure with her current abilities.

 _"But if that man is indeed a magician, then why he didn't introduce himself as such when he was still in the family?"_

It was a thought that Maya was very sure that her twin sister Miya also had in mind. The current head of the Yotsuba Household was having thoughts sprouting inside her head like blooming flowers in the field, all of it pertains to the man at the end of the video who happens to be her former brother-in-law.

She knows that the only way to find the answers for those troubling questions swimming inside her head was to continue on the next video clip. Though on a side note...

Her eyes then hovered at the teens inside the room.

"Now then..."

Maya began, her voice somewhat trailing off as she saw the look that Miya was giving her. A sudden tension between the two sisters then erupted inside the chamber which was felt by the other occupants.

To Miyuki and Honami, they saw it as an ongoing discord between the two adult siblings which was nothing new to them. But those who had served a long time within the Yotsuba Household like Tadanori and Honami, it was more than what the teenagers assumed to be. Both the butler and Miya's Guardian could see that the two were communicating only with their stares in which they deduced that the topic was very sensitive to the Yotsuba, which involves to with the swordsman in the clip they watched earlier.

For the elderly male butler, the appearance of what supposed to be a bane existence of the Yotsuba Household, the man which deemed a "disgrace" by the entire clan, had made its presence known and even showed that he was not what the Yotsuba portrayed him to be. As for the brown haired Guardian of the Shiba Household Head, she was indifferent with the brunette man considering that her duty was only to protect Miya Shiba which was her mistress above all else, however, in order to avoid irritating the Main House Honami had to exemplify a cold attitude towards her mistress' estranged husband.

To both servants, they knew Miya's ex-husband as someone who doesn't even showcase any kind of talent in regards to magic or whatsoever. But with this surprising exposition in courtesy with the video clip that they just watched, it would appear to be that the contempt and ill-manners against him was misplaced.

"Tadanori-san..."

At the Yotsuba Head's spoken words, the butler and even the other people stared at the jazzberry jam eyed woman who was still staring at the Shiba Branch Family Head straight in the eye.

"Play the next episode."

Hearing his mistress' words, old man Tadanori then pressed the play button, prompting the screen to reveal the title of the next episode which allowed the two twin sisters to break away from their staring showdown

 **EPISODE 2: Tatsuya**

"Tatsuya?"

Miya almost squeaked from her seat as the title of the episode came to light.

 _"Is this episode about... Tatsuya...?"_

The Shiba Branch Family Head, for a moment, felt elated at the prospect but soon was eaten away by her guilt when she mentally spoke the name of her first born who she didn't saw for almost 16 years from now.

If she could only turn back the time, then maybe...

Miya could only shook her head. There was nothing she can do to change the past. She at that time had already choose her duty as a member of the Yotsuba Household over her...ex-husband and exiled son.

She had already accepted that she needed to live with the consequences. But she could not, no matter how hard she tried, to cast away the longing she felt for them.

To those who she abandoned in favor of her duty in the family.

Beside her, Miyuki gave her a wondering glance when she heard her mother read the title. And the way how she spoke the episode's title, the Yotsuba heir candidate could discern the emotions coated behind her mother's words.

It made Miyuki Shiba curious.

Aside from Minami who had no idea why there was a tension in the atmosphere in the first place, the adults were giving a critical gaze at the Shiba Branch Family Head, especially Maya.

 **When Miya Shiba became pregnant, the entire clan and mostly Hakuno were overjoyed by the news. For the Yotsuba family, it ensured the assurance that the Yotsuba will flourish in a new age with their soon to be born kinsmen. For Hakuno, it was the happiest thing that ever came to his life. During the 9 months of Miya's pregnancy, the clan prayed for the yet to born child to have the ability to protect the family, to be the strong pillar that the family can rely on, to be the foundation that is worthy of being a Yotsuba.**

"Wait... that man..."

It was Miyuki's astonished voice that resonated within the four corners of Maya's office that broke the viewers from their watching habits when she saw the man from the episode before, now named Hakuno, appears to be her mother's former husband.

"Yes, my niece. That man is your mother's former spouse."

Hearing her fearsome aunt's reply, the young female Shiba looked at Miya who only chose not to speak and remained staring at the television screen.

 _"Okaa-sama..."_

Miyuki could only internally mutter with a worried expression before turning her attention back at the clip.

 _"So this is the man that Okaa-sama was rumored to foolishly fell in love with..."_

 **And so their prayers were overheard by the heavens and thus Tatsuya came into the world.** **However, the clan's overwhelming joy became an instantaneous fear when they found his innate abilities and the destructive potential of his "magic"** **. A lot of the members of the Yotsuba were proposing to kill the child, notably the elders, but it was with Hakuno's shameful pleas that such verdict or action did not come to pass.**

Miya clenched her fists when she remembered that particular moment. The scene with Hakuno kneeling in front of her uncle Eisaku and the Yotsuba elders was still fresh in her mind. She could not forget how her kinsmen portrayed disgusting faces on her Hakuno's actions.

Miya wasn't surprised by the man's actions. If anything, she already knew that it was bound to happen judging on Hakuno's character, which was one of the few reasons why a woman with high standing in society like her was attracted to what most would consider a very generic man without any prominent background.

 _"If only I was strong enough, no, brave enough to oppose my family..."_

But alas, she chose the other road instead.

 _"So that's him... my half-brother..."_

Miyuki softly muttered to herself when the image of baby Tatsuya came to the screen. Ever since she was little, she would often hear rumors about him from the Main House's servants. Most of them were bad. Now knowing that the reason for such rumors and contempt against her half-brother was the nature of his magic, the young female Shiba was curious on what kind of innate magic Tatsuya have that would be labeled as destructive.

As far as she knows, there were other spells that were described as destructive.

If her... half-brother's innate magic were destructive as the family feared, then would it be more logical to keep him in the family as an addition to their forces than exiling him instead?

 **Naturally, the child was the heir apparent for the Yotsuba Family but due to his lack of ability to wield "magic" as intended, Eisaku who was the current head of the Yostuba Family at that time, was forced to reduce Tatsuya as a mere Guardian; a mere servant. As the current head of the clan, Eisaku had to enforce that decision for some obvious reasons.**

 **However, Hakuno made a proposition that was so good even for Eisaku to decline.**

The spectators, especially Miya, were surprised about this revelation.

"I didn't knew that..."

Miya voiced out and every adults in the room agreed to her sentiment. It seems that they were kept in dark during those times by the Second Head and mostly the elders.

 **The brunette man knew that the majority of Yotsuba's members did not appreciate his presence within the family and it was just his stature as Miya's spouse that the members of the family even tolerate his presence. The only reason why he got to marry Miya despite having preferable spouse candidates wanting her hand in marriage like Tatsurou Shiibara for example, was because the Yotsuba respected and valued Miya's decision.**

 _"Hakuno... Forgive me for not standing up with you and Tatsuya in the end..."_

Miya inwardly thought while trying to quell the bitter feeling that was swirling heavily inside her heart. She really need to step up her game and try to make up with the people she was forced to abandon in favor of her family.

When that thought came, her eyes sudddn widened in realization. If the video clip follows Hakuno and Tatsuya's story, then the probability of gaining information like where they live for this past 16 years might be showed in the clip.

And then if that probability became certain...!

The Shiba Branch Family Head wisely focused on viewing with a sprout of anticipation blooming in her chest.

 **Hakuno accepted that fact and because he loved Miya dearly, the man willingly endured the family and even the servants' offhand jibes and borderline degrading comments about him. He was willing to endure it for years to come but with the predicament that his son was currently placed in, and with Miya's stubborness on making their child to undergo an operation that would give Tatsuya an Artificial Magic Calculation Area at the cost of her already deteriorating health, as a husband and a father Hakuno had to take action.**

"Oh, Hakuno..."

Miya whispered to herself as she learned the thoughts of her former husband. To hear and learn that the man.

 **So in order to protect both Tatsuya and Miya from what he deemed an undesirable outcome, he proposed to Eisaku and to the Yotsuba elders that he and his son be exiled from the Yotsuba clan, and that his memories with the Yotsuba, even his precious memories with Miya, be totally wiped out from his mind.**

Once again, everyone inside the room were astonished by this revelation.

One of the most affected was the Shiba Branch Family Head Miya, who despite portraying an expressionless face was currently tearing up inside. Learning what Hakuno had done in order to keep her fragile health condition from plummeting which the woman was ready to throw away in order to give her son a better chance in learning magic... her heart yearned for the man more and more.

For Maya, she couldn't help herself but compare her former brother-in-law to her deceased father Genzou Yotsuba. With what she just learned, her opinion of the brunette that she used to see as "weak" in the past was slightly raised, much better than _that_ man whom she loathed up to this very day.

Miyuki and Minami felt a little admiration for the brunette, seeing that he is willing to be banished just to protect those who he considered as family.

Tadanori and Honami have seen Hakuno in a new light. To both servants, what the brunette proposed was not an uneasy feat not to mention that it was laid right in front the most influential members of the Yotsuba Family.

 **At first, the clan head and elders were baffled and some of them were skeptical with his proposal but after taking some time of consideration, they agreed with it. With Hakuno and his "bastard" son gone, the elders and mostly those who uphold the Yotsuba's traditional values and interests first will be put at ease. Not only that, with Tatsuya being raised without any knowledge of his magic abilities, the chance of him becoming a dangerous magician, if he can be called one, decrease drastically.**

A hint of frustration welled up inside Maya when she learned about this certain information.

When the Yotsuba Head heard about her nephew's "condition", it was as if her prayers were heard by a higher power. She had already had plans for Tatsuya, plans that would help her exact vengeance against the world who only watched while she was being degraded into soiled goods.

But with her nephew gone, all of her plans went down the drain.

 **Without any further ceremonies, they immediately wiped out anything Yotsuba related from Hakuno's mind. As for Tatsuya, in order to ensure that he won't become a magician in the future, they put a Mental Interference spell on him which will only activate when the boy somehow consciously or unconsciously activate his powers. In an event that such occurrence would come to fruition, the spell would cripple his Magical Calculation Area thus rendering him incapable of using his innate abilities for the rest of his life.**

 **Once that those were done, the Yotsuba secretly sent both Hakuno and Tatsuya somewhere, far away from Miya and the entire magician family.**

"Now we know the mystery why uncle and the elders freely banished those two without any opposition."

Maya stated which was recieved with a few nods from the adults.

Up until now, the decision to exile both father and son from the family was a recurring topic within the Household, especially with the new family heads of each branch family who assumed into office.

For the newly heads of each respective households under the Yotsuba aside from Miya, the banishment of the two "disgraced" members was an unwise decision coming from the leaders. Most of them agreed that it would be more safe for the entire family if they kept those two under a tight leash.

 **The year was now 2079 A.D., 24th of April and Hakuno Kishinami could still remember those past events as if they were just yesterday.**

"Eh...? I thought his memory got wiped out?"

Minami Sakurai, the Guardian of Miyuki Shiba, spoke out in her bewilderment upon hearing that the brunette remembered everything that transpired despite being subjected into memory erasure.

And she wasn't the only one having such thoughts since almost everyone inside were stupefied on what they just learned.

"That's impossible...!"

"Yes. That would be impossible considering that there aren't any counter against Mental Interference Type Magic. But that line of thinking is only applicable if we saw this man as someone with no background with magic but-"

"-But from what we just learned, Hakuno appears to be not just "someone with no backgrounds with magic."

Miya finished for her daughter much to Maya's chagrin. Her sister gave her a disapproving glare but she paid no heed of it.

Instead she directed her gaze back at the television screen, wanting nothing more than to learn much about Hakuno and his and their son's whereabouts.

Though the red ruby eyed beauty was also curious how Hakuno managed to remember those events when his memories were wiped out via MI magic.

 **He had succeeded in preventing Tatsuya, who was now 7 years of age, from becoming a mere tool and Miya from worsening her already fragile condition at the cost of his marriage with the said woman whom he loved dearly. It was a very steep price for the brunette to pay but he willingly went with it so that he could protect his family.**

 **If one would wonder how he can recall those events when his memories were entirely wiped out, the quickest answer to such question is that Hakuno Kishinami is in fact a magic practitioner. And as a magic practitioner, he had some tricks that made the mental interference used on him by the Yotsubas rendered useless.**

"Hmm, just like I thought. Though what kind of magic did he use?"

Maya mused much to the agreement of her fellow spectators. Even though the Yotsuba were the legal authorify when it comes to MI magic, they still couldn't create any countermeasures against the field of magic which they were specialized in.

 **Surely Hakuno could see his beloved giving him a heated look that says "Explain yourself" while crossing her arms if she learns about him being a magic practitioner. He supposed that it was unfair for Miya that he kept this a secret from her though the truth of it was that at that time, he already cast aside the magic practitioner side of him. He made a vow in the past that if he ever met the woman that his heart yearns for, he will resign from being a person who can exemplify mystic arts.**

 **And it was something that he genuinely did. When he met and fell in love with Miya Shiba, he sealed his abilities as a magic practitioner and chose to live as man devoid of any magic capabilities. He was willing to embrace such life for the rest of his life but unfortunately, he needed to break that vow for the sake of his son.**

 _"Now I can see why you love him so dearly, my lady..."_

Honami internally spoke to herself as she glanced at her Mistress. She was very sure of herself that with what just the clip told them, her Mistress was greatly affected of all people.

On the other side of the room, a pang of jealousy bloomed inside Maya's chest but she managed to hide it while keeping her composure on her seat.

 **After his and his son's exile from Miya's clan, Hakuno and Tatsuya were now residing in a humble apartment around Kyoto. Currently, he was in his apartment's living room, his brown eyes hovered at his son Tatsuya who stood in front of him with a mixture of giddiness and excitement marring over his face.**

The Shiba Branch Family Head had to fought the tears that formed in her eyes when she saw her Tatsuya, who was now seven years old, on the screen.

"I'm surprised. The kid looked like Otou-sama when he was young."

Maya voiced out from her seat which met some nod of agreement from Miya and Tadanori. Though Tatsuya had brown eyes which he inherited from Hakuno, his entire facial structure is somewhat similar to the late Genzou Yotsuba when he was a child.

 **Why was his son portraying such enthusiasm? Well, it was because that he had promised the boy that when he turns seven, he will teach him about "magic".**

The viewers upon hearing this, kept themselves at the edge of their respective seats. All of them were curious as to what kind of magic Hakuno uses, especially that rainbow-colored photon beam he used in the previous episode.

 **And that day was today.**

 **"Magecraft...?"**

"Magecraft?"

Everyone said in unison as if echoing Tatsuya's own query. The word was something that was new to them.

 **The boy tilted his head when he heard his father telling him he would teach him magecraft.**

 **"Aren't you suppose to teach me Magic, Otou-sama?"**

 **Seeing his son's honest reaction, Hakuno's lips twitched upward in a small smile.**

 **"Yes. I'm gonna teach you Magecraft."**

 **"But it still the same with Magic, right?"**

 **At Tatsuya's query, Hakuno gently ruffled his son's hair.**

 **"No. Magecraft and Magic are entirely different. I'm gonna teach you everything I know once we get started."**

"I wonder what is the difference between the two..."

Maya wondered while she was hoping that Hakuno might give an explanation about the difference between the two terms since to her, they were the same thing.

 **If anybody would hear what he just said, they will surely raised a brow with his statement. But he wasn't lying though. Magecraft was really indeed different from Magic and every magic practitioner nowadays deliberately confused magecraft with magic.**

 **"Different? How come?"**

 **Tatsuya asked with a genuine curiosity. The boy was genuinely interested to learn what was the difference between Magecraft and Magic because honestly in his part, they were pretty much the same.**

 **Seeing the look coming from his child, Hakuno knelt down towards Tatsuya's level and started explaining.**

 **"Well, you see Tatsuya. Magic... is a miracle that is beyond the powers of humanity. It is something that no matter how much money or extensive research one has to spent, he won't be able to reach the realm known as "Magic" even if he dedicated his entire life in attaining it. Magecraft on the other hand, is something within humanity's grasp because is the ability to bring about what is possible through science with supernatural means; although the process is considered a miracle, the end result is not."**

 **The 7 year old Tatsuya had to stare at the man with widened eyes for a bit, his mouth agape, before putting his right hand below his chin and adopting a thinking pose. Hakuno could only let out a small chuckle when he saw Tatsuya mimicking his thinking pose while thinking "He's my son, alright."**

"Of course he is, you silly."

Miya slightly chuckled which was heard by the people inside.

Maya and the servants were displaying indifference but Miyuki on the other hand felt uncomfortable with her mother's statement.

Though the young Shiba chose to ignore the slight discomfort she felt and returned on watching the clip.

 **"I don't quite get it. "**

 **Tatsuya replied, as his eyes displayed the earnest of his feelings.**

 **"Think of it this way; Magecraft is Magecraft because any result it gives can be replicated through the use of modern technology while Magic is Magic because any result coming from it, science and technology has no way of reproducing it."**

 **"Ah... Like how you burn a piece of paper by magical means is labeled a magecraft because its result can also be achieved by using a simple lighter?"**

 **Hakuno only nodded his head at his son's statement though one could see how proud he was at Tatsuya's intelligence, a trait that was shared with the boy's biological mother.**

 _ **"He is really your son, Miya... Intelligent as you are."**_

 **"And Magic is..."**

 **"Something like time travel and travelling between parallel words, those kind of things."**

"So for Hakuno-san, Magic are feats that humans are incapable of actualizing..."

"Does that mean that Yotsuba's Mental Interference Type Magic are not Magic but Magecraft?"

Miyuki asked which was then immediately replied by her mother.

"If we follow Hakuno's line of thinking, then what he said might be true. After all, some of the effects on Mental Interference spells can be replicated via psychological means like hypnosis, brainwashing, and torture."

 **"Whoa! Uhh... now I wish I can learn Magic instead."**

 **Tatsuya retorted with pout, causing Hakuno to ruffled the boy's hair once more.**

 **"Oh, don't be like that. Your father's Magecraft is also awesome too, you know?"**

" _Show us this "magecraft" of yours, Hakuno-san."_

Maya thought in anticipation, curious on her former brother-in-law's magic capabilities. As a Magic Researcher, the current Yotsuba Head was quite interested in learning different kinds of magic.

If she could see Hakuno's magic in action, then she can study it and perhaps recreate it especially that alleged MI counter magic.

 **Hearing this, the seven year-old boy look at him with glimmer in his eyes.**

 **"Really!?"**

 **"Hn. So you wanna learn your father's awesome magecraft?"**

 **"It better be good, Otou-sama!"**

 **"Right, right."**

 **Hakuno knew that his son was born as a Supernatural Power user and a Born Specialized Magician, if he goes with the term that Modern Magicians frequently uses. This means that Tatsuya's versatility as a magic practitioner is quite limited to his inborn abilities. While the Yotsuba clan saw Tatsuya's superpowers as a detriment in cultivating him as a magic practitioner worthy of the Yotsuba name, it wasn't for Hakuno Kishinami.**

 **It might be true that under the Eidos Thaumaturgical Theory where** **Ancient Magicians and Modern Magicians, like the Yotsuba, operates, his son Tatsuya can't be even considered a 'magician' under such system that actualize 'magic' through overwriting the Eidos present in the Idea.**

"Thaumaturgical Theory...?"

Miya wondered while gazing at the people inside Maya's office who only shrug in response to her inquiry. It seems that Hakuno knew some things that they aren't aware of.

The female beauty wondered if her former lover was an Ancient Magician.

 **Hakuno was a firm believer of the saying "If the current system doesn't suit you, then find another one that suits you best."**

 **And it was indeed what he was trying to do with Tatsuya; introducing another 'magic' that operates under a different Thaumaturgical Foundation so that he can properly wield 'magic'.**

 **As a magic practitioner under a different foundation himself, Hakuno had several unique magecraft spells in his arsenal and a few of those are Mental Interference in nature. It was one of his MI magecraft that allowed him to dispel the spell that the Yotsuba elders had imposed to his son when he was an infant back then.**

The viewers were once again astonished by this fact. From what they learned from the brunette's thoughts, it would appear to be that his magic or magecraft, as he puts it, doesn't employ or involve any form of overwriting or modifying Information Bodies that all practitioners of Ancient and Modern Magic operates.

Once the viewers realized the implications, the room suddenly erupted in disbelief.

"Impossible..."

"An entire different magic system...!?"

Miya uttered with surprise. Though somewhere in her heart, there was a seed of joy growing into full blossom. Because if what Hakuno stated is true, then her Tatsuya can truly become a Magician!

"Which doesn't operates of overwriting Eidos in order to create a phenomenon..."

Maya's eyes were widened like dinner plates. If the elders chose to deny the man's proposition instead of agreeing with it, then perhaps the Yotsuba might be the first magician family to monopolize this different magic system that her former brother-in-law was indoctrinated with.

And then perhaps the whole world will be on the Yotsuba's fingertips!

 _"I need to find him, no matter what it takes."_

 **"So what's the first spell I have to learn, Otou-sama?"**

 **Looking at the boy, the brunette could see Miya in him with his enthusiasm when it comes to magic related stuff. It was one of the few reason why he chose to let his son carry the woman's name instead of his because he didn't want to severe the thread that tied Tatsuya to Miya. Moreover, it was to emphasize to the kid that despite he was separated from his mother since birth, Miya still loved and treasured him like his baby boy.**

 **Now that thought came to mind...**

 **"Rejoice, young lad. Your first lesson in learning magecraft... would be the 'Art of Mental Interference'."**

The video then turned black, ending the second episode though the contents of the video somehow left the spectators with astonishment and disbelief.

* * *

 **A/N: Here's the second chapter. Hope you like. I will tweak the first chapter so that it coincides with this chapter. Until next time!**


End file.
